Often cabinets housing electronic equipment or valuables need to be secured against tamper and theft. One way to provide such security is to use an electronic alarm that that produces a signal in response to sensed tamper or movement.
Existing tamper circuits are typically simplistic—formed, for example using one or more conductors—and easily bypassed, or complex—using for example tilt or vibration sensors—and expensive.
Accordingly, there is need for a displacement sensor that may be used in a tamper detection circuit.